bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Attack
Twin Attack is the ninth episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on July 18th, 2010. Plot Dan and the others have been forced out of Bakugan Interspace and Ren has taken control. However, it seems that they were the only ones kicked out as other kids continue to log on without knowing what is going on. To make things easier Marucho, Shun and Fabia head over to Dan in Bayview City aboard Marucho's giant airship. Dan tries to enter Bakugan Interspace, but is rejected. He tries to tell the other kids about the danger, but none of them believe him. Marucho is unable to shut it down as Ren has complete control, so Jake tries brute force, which actually works. Marucho takes them to a remote access room, so they can plan their next move. Fabia remembers that the Neathian Bakugan can body shift themselves into Interspace. Dan immediately wants to go, but Drago reminds him that he does not have that same power. So, Jake volunteers and brings Dan along using Coredem's power. Dan and Jake witness brainwashed kids take back more kids to Gundalia. The same two brawlers who accused Dan of lying reappear now brainwashed, by Gundalia and battle Dan and Jake. They easily secure victory as well as, the opponent Bakugan, but in the process of the battle, Coredem refers to Drago as his brother. The two boys are released from Gundalian control, and Dan and Jake take them out of Bakugan Interspace. Dan vows to rescue, all the brainwashed children. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso & Jake Vallory Vs Sein Pam & Lewin Pam Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sein Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Lewin Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Lewin throws his Gate Card and Volt Elezoid. (Power: 700 Gs) Jake throws out Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Lewin activates the ability Sherasienian Bind. (Coredem: 900 - 700 Gs) Dan throws out Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Sein throws out Longfly. (Power: 700 Gs) Sein activates the ability Sonic Missile. (Drago: 900 - 700 Gs) (Coredem: 700 - 500 Gs) Lewin opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Spotting Out) to drop Drago's power by 500. (Drago: 700 - 200 Gs) Jake sends out his Battle Gear: Rock Hammer and equips it to Coredem. (Coredem: 500 - 600 Gs) Jake activates his Battle Gear Ability: Rock Hammer Beo-Blaster. (Coredem: 600 - 1000 Gs) (Longfly: 700 - 300 Gs) (Volt Elezoid: 700 - 300 Gs) Coredem knocks out both Longfly and Volt Elezoid. Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Jake Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sein Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Lewin Life Force: 300 Points (60%) Battle Jake throws his Gate Card and Coredem. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Sein throws out Ziperator. (Power: 800G s) Lewin throws out Ramdol. (Power: 800 Gs) Sein and Lewin together activate the ability Dual Battle. (Ziperator: 800 - 1200 Gs) (Ramdol: 800 - 1200 Gs) (Combined: 2400 Gs) Sein then activates the ability Chain Whip. (Drago: 900 - 700 Gs) (Coredem: 900 - 700 Gs) Lewin activates the ability Extreme Illumination. (Drago: 700 - 500 Gs) (Coredem: 700 - 500 Gs) Jake opens his Gate Card (Subterra Battle Audience) to nullify Extreme Illumination, change Drago's attribute to Subterra, and drop the opponent's power by 500. (Drago: 500 - 700 Gs) (Coredem: 500 - 700 Gs) (Ziperator & Ramdol: 2400 - 1900 - 1400 Gs) Note: Coredem's attribute was already Subterra before Jake opened the Gate Card it is unknown why he chose the attribute. Dan activates the ability Strike Tornado. (Drago: 700 - 1100 Gs) (Ziperator & Ramdol: 1400 - 1000 - 600 Gs) Dan then sends out his Battle Gear: Jetkor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 1100 - 1200 Gs) Dan then activates his Battle Gear Ability: Jetkor Delta. (Drago: 1200 - 1700 Gs) Drago knocks out both Ziperator and Ramdol. * Sein Life Force: 0 * Lewin Life Force: 0 Dan & Jake Win Bakugan Debuts *Ramdol *Ziperator *Volt Elezoid Bakugan Seen *Helix Dragonoid *Coredem *Akwimos *Aranaut *Hawktor *Longfly *Clawsaurus *Ramdol *Ziperator *Volt Elezoid *Linehalt Gallery Rd1.PNG Rd2.PNG Vz5.PNG Vz4.PNG Rd3.PNG Rd4.PNG Zv1.PNG Zv2.PNG Vl09.jpg Ev09_(2).jpg Ev09_(3).jpg SeinPam.jpg LewinPam.jpg Longfly1111.png Longfly2222.png Longfly3333.png Ec8.PNG Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes